Homecoming
by PieceOfShit96
Summary: Adi (OC) Brings Otis home to introduce to her parents. Nothin' but fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Otis was extremely nervous. Being together for three years and now being engaged, she had figured it was time for him to meet her parents and see where she grew up.

It was a long drive from Texas to Pennsylvania. He drove during the day, and she drove during the night.

She looked at him, slumbering in the seat next to her. She hoped he would be able to enjoy himself and that her parents would like him. She assumed they would. He could be extremely likeable when he wanted to be.

They crossed into Pennsylvania just as the sun was rising that day. He started to stir, grumbling to himself.

"Goodmorning, sunshine." She stroked his back.

"Mmmm...Hey. Want me to drive?"

"Yeah. I'll pull over and I'll nap while you drive."

"Ok. I'll wake you up when I don't know where I'm going."

"Ok." She pulled over and they switched. She fell asleep almost immediately.

She felt him shaking her awake. "Alright, mama you gotta help me."

She sat up, smiling hugely. She knew exactly where she was. She directed him to her house, pulling slowly into the driveway.

"Well, baby. This is where I grew up."

"This is nice." It was a simple two story house with a garage and enclosed porch.

"My parents are gonna come out and greet us, I bet."

Just as she finished, her parents came out the door of the house, waving at them.

"Holy shit you look like your mom."

"I know." They got out of the car and started toward the house. A large yellow lab barreled toward Otis.

"Jesus that's a lot of dog!" He turned sideways so that it wouldn't knock him down.

"That's just Cane. He's nothing but a bull in a China shop and a sweetheart." She knelt down in front of the dog and pet it, kissing it's head.

They continued up to the house to her smiling parents.

"Adi!" Her mother grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. "Now, the man of the hour. Who's this?"

"This is Otis. This is my fiance."

Her mother put her hands on Otis's shoulders. "Thank God! She got a normal looking one, honey!" She pulled Otis in for a hug.

He quirked an eyebrow and looked at Adoria.

"I've dated a lot of guys with a lot of piercings and body modifications."

"Otis, you wouldn't _believe_ what she had brought home! One boy had his tongue split like a snake and so many facial piercings he clinked when he talked!"

Otis could only laugh, looking at the look of frustration on Adoria's face.

"Thanks, mom."

"No problem, sweetie." She grinned. Adoria hugged her mother, squeezing her.

"I missed you."

"Not as much as I missed you, I bet."

Adoria drew back and smiled. She had flown out to visit a few times, leaving Otis back in Texas, but she always missed her family.

"So you're the man making my daughter so happy?" Her father approached him, offering a hand. Otis took his hand to shake, but her father drew him into a hug. She knew it would have scared Otis shitless, but he hid his reactions well. He was probably so nervous it probably didn't even register, she reasoned. "I'm her father."

"Nice to meet you, sir."

"None of that 'sir.' Just call me Dad."

Otis nodded. She could see the hesitation in his eyes. She rested a hand on his chest, pulling his head back from wherever it was going. She grounded him. She always had and always would. "Welcome to Pennsylvania, Baby."

Forgetting the presence of her parents, he leaned down and kissed her. She cupped his cheek. "Thanks, mama."

"You two have really been dating for 3 years?" Her father asked.

"3 years and 4 months." He corrected, clearing his throat. "Sorry..."

"And you still look at each other like that?" Her mother questioned.

They looked at each other suspiciously. "Like what?" Otis replied.

"You're still so in love? You still...You act like you've only been dating for six months..."

Adi squeezed Otis's face in her hand, shaking his head back and forth. "How could you not love a face like this?"

Otis rolled his eyes as her parents laughed. They carried their luggage inside and up to her room. "This is where we're sleeping, babe."

He nodded. "Ah...Are your parents..."

"My mom knows more about my sex life than I do."

"Oookay." He raised his eyebrows and left the room.

"Hey! The pool's all ready for you guys. Why don't you jump in while we go pick up dinner. We ordered out from your favorite place, Adi!"

"Oh, sweet!"

"Uhm...I don't have a suit." Otis looked at her.

"I bought you one and hid it from you."

"Mama-"

"Ah ah ah. Let me buy things for you. Come on, handsome. Get changed."

She had bought him a plain blue pair of swimming trunks. She wore a two-piece that was black and white polka dotted.

She waited for him to change and when he came out of the bathroom, she whistled at him.

"Stop that."

"No. I will never stop thinking you're sexy." God, he looked good. The trunks hugged his waist perfectly; there wasn't really much to look at with the trunks themselves, but the muscles on his torso were more than enough for her to gawk at.

"You don't look so bad yourself there, little mama." He let his hand rest on her waist.

She smiled, blushing. "That comes later. Let's swim!" She trotted out to the pool, diving in.

"You're forgetting one key thing, Adi."

"What?"

"I can't fucking swim!"

"Yes you can. Well enough to stay afloat. It only goes up to 9 feet."

"9 feet?!"

"You didn't drown in my friends. Her's goes to 30."

"Yeah, but I didn't know that." He carefully got in the pool. "Oh, god, this water's warm."

"Feels nice, doesn't it?" She asked as he sat in the shallow end.

"Mm-hmm." He closed his eyes and rested his head on the edge of the pool. He didn't see her exit and dive back in, splashing him in the process. "Ack! Goddammit, Adi!"


	2. Chapter 2

She had to smile at how relaxed Otis was now. He was laying in a pool chair, beer in one hand and his head leaned back. Her pool was well-shaded, so he didn't have to worry about getting sunburnt, though she insisted on slathering him with SPF 100, anyway. She decided to leave him alone for the moment. She had already tortured him enough. She had splashed him and dunked him and all together acted like a child with him for the past hour. She knew he had had fun, too, as he was laughing and carrying on with her, picking her up and throwing her back into the pool. But she knew when to stop.

"Dinner's here!" Her father announced.

Otis stirred, sitting up in the chair. She had to stiffle laughter as he desperately tried to paddle away from the middle of the pool and get to the edge.

"Don't know how to get up, baby?"

"No...I'm also a tad drunk...Your mom kept handing me beers."

"Here, hand me the beer and stand up."

"I'll drown!"

"You're in the shallow end, Otis. Stand up!"

"Oh..." He handed her his beer and slid off of the raft, landing heavily on the ground. "I did it!"

She shoved him hard in the chest and put him on his ass in the pool.

"Hey!"

They got out of the pool and sat down at the picnic table side by side. She kissed his cheek, nuzzling into his shoulder.

When her parents sat down in front of them, they separated themselves and began to eat.

"Adi said you weren't a picky eater, Otis."

"Nah, not really."

"That's good. Not like some of these others she's brought home." He rolled his eyes.

"Adi told us you were an artist, Otis. What do you work in?" Her mother asked.

"I ah...a little of everything. Mainly statues..."

"Oh, neat." Her mother smiled. Adoria stroked Otis's back.

Otis tried desperately to eat at a normal pace to avoid drawing attention. Once they had finished eating, she and Otis changed back into their normal clothes and returned to sit and talk.

"I'm just so glad you found someone that makes you this happy, Adi." Her mother smiled. "Otis, you seem like a very nice man. You're a little shy, but you're very sweet."

"A...ah...Thank...you?"

"You'll get used to us, sweetie. I'd love to see some pictures, if you have them. Of your adventures over the past few years."

Adi paused for a moment. She had brought along their photo album. She was trying to think if there were any suggestive pictures in it.

"Yeah, I've got a few." Otis answered. She turned to him in shock. He dug his wallet out of his pocket and pulled out a few well-worn polaroids. "Well, this one is just her, but it's a nice picture of her."

"Baby...You...you carry those with you?"

"Mm-hm. Sure do, mama."

"Oh my god, baby...I...That's...that's so incredibly sweet..."

"You didn't know that?"

"No! I don't root in your wallet."

He shrugged. "Well, now you know I carry pictures of you. Wherever I go."

She leaned up and kissed him.

"Ohh! This one is so sweet!" Her mother offered a picture for them. She and Otis were smiling and laughing about something. Their eyes were bright and full of life.

"That's our one year anniversary." He answered. "We were laughing at a cow we heard mooing. It sounded like it was tlking."

"How do you remember all this?" Adoria turned to him.

"Babe, I'm poor, but I'm not too poor to pay attention."

She smiled. "I brought our photo album. I'll be right back."

When she returned, Otis and her parents were talking. He was smiling and seemed relaxed. This was all she ever wanted. Sitting right in front of her.

They sat and examined the photo album for a while, flipping through all the pictures and reliving the memories. They retreated inside, Otis venturing upstairs to shower.

"Adoria..." Her mother sighed. "What happened to him?"

"Hm?"

"The scars on his back and his stomach and...everywhere."

"...His parents abused him...Really, really badly. They were absolute monsters..."

"Judging by the way he reacted to me when I pulled him into a hug, I'm guessing he was molested, too." Her father guessed. Sometimes she hated that her parents were so educated.

She sighed. "Yeah...Beaten and raped. They chained him down to his bed. They didn't let him eat. That's why he eats so slow. He usually doesn't eat as fast as he did tonight. He's had a couple bouts with anorexia...He's been really, really good lately, though. I'm so proud of him..."

"Well, he got the sweetest, most caring person he possibly could have."

"Thanks mom."

"And ah...He seems pretty sweet on you, too." Her father smirked. "He seems like a good man. You so deserve the kind of love I see between you two. You guys are just incredible."

Her mother smirked. "He's not too hard on the eyes, either."

She groaned. "Oh my god I know. He doesn't believe me when I tell him that, but god. He's my handsome man."

"Well, you know why he doesn't believe you. Probably been told the opposite for so long."

"Yeah...He's albino, too, so his parents really er...harped on that part."

"Really?"

"Yeah, didn't you see his eyes were red and how pale he is?"

"I just thought they were brown."

"No. That's why his hair is so white, too."

Her mother smirked. "Oh, I bet you love his hair. You always loved long haired men."

"Oh, I do. I tell him all the time."

"Whats with those sideburns, though?"

Adoria laughed. "I don't know. He shaved them one time and grew a beard for me, but his facial hair is weird, like...It grows a darker blonde around his mouth and looks dirty, so I made him shave that, too..."

Her mother laughed. "It's a wonder he puts up with your shit, honey! He seems like a real rough and tumble cowboy, but you soften that leather a bit."

"Oh, he is. You should see him ride a horse." She giggled. "Y'know, honestly, I think those sideburns are to make his hair look thicker."

"Ohh, that makes sense..." Her mother cackled. "Honestly, though, he is very handsome. And those muscles!"

"All he does is work. He works on cars, too, with his brother. Er...he's adopted into a family."

"He seems like a real catch, Adi." Her mother smiled. "I'm happy for you."

Once Otis had come down, she showered, and when she came back down they settled on the couch together, his head in her lap as she stroked his hair. He nodded off to sleep, snoring lightly.

"It's a wonder he trusts you so much."

"We worked on it for a long time. Hey...if you hear him screaming, don't come in. He gets bad nightmares sometimes. I don't know if he'll do it here, but he wakes up screaming a lot."

"Okay...poor sweet man..." Her mother cooed.

Adoria smiled as Otis slumbered in her lap. After a while, when she started to get drowsy, she woke him and all but drug him to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Thankfully, Otis slept through the night soundly. Her childhood bed was much larger than his; she whimpered when she woke up and didn't feel his arms around her. He was curled up on the edge of the bed, his back to her. She shook him awake.

"Mm...What time is it?"

"It's 9 in the morning. What are you doing all the way over there? You're not allowed to not hold me!" She feigned offense.

He drew back and looked at her, slightly amused and slightly irritated. "Woman, if you would have hit me one more time I would have fucking launched you out of this bed."

She cringed. "Ooh..."

"Yeah. I don't know what the fuck you thought you were doin', but you damn near knocked some teeth out last night."

"Sorry, babe..."

He grunted. "I forgot how hard you sleep when you're that tired."

"Did you sleep at all?"

"Yeah, I slept really well in between right hooks."

She giggled as he pulled her into his arms. "I take it you're not mat at me?"

He snorted. "No."

Once they got out of bed and wandered down the stairs, they realized that her parents were cooking breakfast for them.

"Whoa." Otis marvelled.

"Why didn't you call us down to help, mom?"

"Because you're on vacation!"

"Oh, geez Mom."

"You drink coffee, Otis?"

He chuckled. "Oh, yeah. Especially now staying up to greet her when she comes home and waking up early."

"How do you take it?"

"Black."

They ate breakfast together, chattering about this or that. Once they had cleaned up the dishes, Adoria ran upstairs.

"Where's she off to?" Otis raised an eyebrow.

"To get in the pool." Her mother sighed and shook her head.

"Here, Otis!" She threw his swimming trunks down the stairs.

He chuckled and went to the bathroom and changed into his trunks.

"You know, babe. I don't think I've ever seen you in shorts."

"I don't own a single pair, that's why."

"Why?"

"I'm an albino. I live in Texas. The sun is much hotter there than it is here. You do the math."

"I don't recall that I've ever seen your bare feet, either."

"Yes you have. Don't be ridiculous"

"Not that I've noticed them."

"Surprise. They're fuckin' pale too."

She laughed outright as they walked to the pool.

"Come here, babe." She swiped sunscreen on his back and he skittered away.

"Jesus that's cold!"

Laughing, she kneaded his shoulders, spreading sunscreen on his back. When she was satisfied, they continued to the pool.

"Huh-uh. I'm not walking next to the water. I don't trust you."

"Why would that be, Otis?" She asked, smirking and grabbing him by the arms.

"Oh, I wouldn't know, baby." He struggled against her trying to shove him in the pool. "If you take me down and I hit my head on this concrete I'm going to be pissed."

"Then give up."

"Fuck you!"

They struggled against each other, both of them laughing so hard they could have lost their leverage at any second. He finally pinned her arms at her sides.

"Hah! What're you gonna do now?"

She smirked and threw herself into the pool, taking him with her.

Surfacing, he sputtered. "Dammit, Adi!" He clumsily swam to the pool chair he had floated on the night before and pulled himself up on it.

Cackling, she dove under the water and swam toward him.

"No! Dammit, no! Stop antagonizing me!" She surfaced right in front of him and grabbed his ankles.

"Chill, Otis. You're about half afraid of the water, aren't you?"

"Mm. A little less than half. It's not the water that scares me, it's the terror that's in it."

"You dick."

"You seem to really like mine." He smirked.

She moved to punch him in the groin, but he instinctively moved to protect himself.

"Whoa! Hey!"

She pulled him down in the chair and kissed him. "Okay. I'll leave you alone to relax."

"Mm...Somehow I don't think that'll last long."

She waited until he seemed settled, his eyes closed and his head resting against the back of the raft. She dove under water and swam up to him, grabbing his leg and pulling him under.

He flailed under water, struggling to get away from her. When they resurfaced again, he playfully shoved her away from him.

"You scared the shit out of me!"

She howled with laughter.

"Yeah, yeah. Real funny."

"Babe. Do you trust me?"

"Hell no, not now!"

She laughed, wrapping her arms around waist and drawing him close. She had to marvel at his water-slicked chest. God, he was fine. "No, seriously. Do you trust me."

"Yes."

"Okay. On the count of three, hold your breath and go limp."

"I don't like the sound of this."

"One."

"Adi."

"Two."

"Adi, fuck."

"Three!" She dunked them both underwater, finding his lips. She kissed him underwater, holding his face in her hands. He wrapped his arms around her waist and reciprocated her kiss. They stayed there as long as she could, and then surfaced.

"You can't hold your breath very long."

"How the hell can you hold yours so long?!"

"I'm very, very good at not getting choked out." He crawled back up on the raft again, leaning back. She climbed up onto a different raft, and they floated beside each other most of the day.

She was perfectly content. Him half-asleep next to her, floating into the afternoon, she couldn't have imagined a better day.

When they finally decided to get out and dry off, Cane followed Otis with a ball.

"What is it with him?" She asked.

"We bonded last night while you were abusing me. He crawled up between us on the bed and I snuggled him instead of you."

"Wow. Traitor."

"He moves a lot less than you do." He threw the ball for the dog, smirking at her. She watched them play until Cane's tongue hung to the ground. She went upstairs to change and dry her hair, and when she came back down the stairs, she found Otis lying on the couch, dog in his arms, both sound asleep.

This. This was the life she had always hoped for.


	4. Chapter 4

She awoke to sunshine filtering in through her bedroom window, Otis wrapped around her. He had slept without a shirt that night, a gift she was extremely thankful for. She kissed his chest lightly, burying her face there.

"Mm..." He groaned.

"Wake up, handsome." She stroked his hair out of his face and kissed him. It took him a moment to react.

"I don't know who handsome is, but I'm awake." He buried his nose into her neck, yawning.

"You. You are handsome. Accept it." She kissed him again, tracing a finger down his chest. They both rose, getting dressed before they wandered down the stairs. They ate breakfast together again, chattering about this or that.

"We've gotta go to work for a bit." Her mother sighed. "We should be back around 2. I'm sorry, guys."

"That sucks...but we'll be here, I'm sure." Adi smiled. Once her parents left and she saw their cars leave the driveway, she grabbed Otis by the shirt and started to pull him upstairs.

"What? What do you want?"

"You, dammit!" She pulled him into her room and threw him on the bed, pulling his shirt over his head and pulling his jeans off.

"Jesus, mama."

"Are you really complaining?"

"Nope." He pulled her shirt over her head as she jerked her pants off. She pinned his arms above his head and kissed his neck. "Nn...Adi..." He moaned.

"Oh, god...say that again." She nipped his neck.

"A...Adoria..." He fidgeted underneath her. His voice was husky and breathless with lust. She ground her hips against his, relishing in the groan she received.

"Tell me what you want me to do, Otis."

"F...fuck me..."

"Hmm?" She kissed his collarbone.

"I want you to fuck me...God, please Adoria..."

"How?" Her hand traveled down his torso.

"However you want, mama."

She kissed him, finally starting. She kissed him slowly and sensually, letting her hands travel all over his body. She felt goosebumps rise on his skin and smiled to herself.

When they had finished, she begged him to go swimming with her. He conceded, slipping into the water with her.

She bit her lip, looking at him with a lustful twinkle in her eye.

"What?" He asked.

"Wanna try something?"

"Depends what it is..."

"I want you to fuck me here. Right in the pool."

He quirked an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"Yes. Think you can go underwater for a bit?"

He shrugged. "Let's find out."

She wrapped her legs around his waist, kissing him. He walked to the incline leading to the deeper end of the pool and threw her against the wall. He entered her, and then dove under water with her.

Kissing him, making love with him underwater was incredible. Slightly terrifying, but incredible, as she felt like she was drowning. When they resurfaced, she gasped for air. They weren't anywhere close to being finished yet.

When they had finished, he leaned against her, panting. She kept her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck, kissing his face lazily.

"Baby...I love you." She murmured breathlessly.

"I love you too."

They lazed around the pool until her parents came home. She was laying on a tube, watching Otis float on the raft he had traded for the pool chair for the afternoon. His white hair splayed behind him and the blue crystalline water against his white skin. She wasn't sure if he was asleep or not, but she would get his attention soon.

"Hey, guys. What're you up to?" Her father asked.

"Just relaxin'."

"He asleep?"

"Uhm...I don't know." She paddled over to him and shook him lightly. "Baby?"

"Nn?"

"Yeah. He was asleep." She turned to him again. "My parents are home."

"Ok. Cool."

"I think Cane needs his new buddy, Otis." Her father chuckled. Cane was waiting by the pool with his ball. When Otis floated closer to the edge, he dropped it in.

"You want me to throw it?" Otis smirked. Cane barked. "Alright. Back up." Otis launched the ball into the yard, almost tipping himself off of the raft.

The rest of the week and a half largely went the same way. Her parents insisted on taking them out to the mall, which is when Otis discovered he got car sick. He didn't vomit, just became extremely dizzy and all but fell out of the back seat of the car when they parked. Her parents tried to buy him things, all of which made him extremely nervous and he turned down. She pulled them aside and explained, and they stopped, conspiring to buy him the items for Christmas, instead.

Both she and Otis were so relaxed by the end of their trip, neither of them cared about driving the long ways back to Texas.

She was so extremely happy. It had been a perfect vacation: relaxing and joyful. Her parents loved Otis, and he seemed to enjoy them, too. Everything in the world was perfect.


	5. Chapter 5

Otis drove during the day again, and she took the night shifts. They talked about the trip, smiling and laughing.

"God, I can't believe I got fuckin' car sick though. I thought I was gonna die."

"Seriously?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes. I thought I was gonna puke all over your parents car. I got so fuckin' dizzy..."

"Haven't you ever ridden in a back seat before?"

"No. Not really. And if I have, I couldn't see out the back or out the front, so it was just like riding in an elevator." He shook his head. "That was horrible."

"...You have survived being abused by your parents. Being starved. And you're going to complain about car sickness?"

He glanced at her. "What?"

She burst into laughter.

"What?!"

"I can't fuckin' believe you. You can survive gun shots and stab wounds and god knows what else, but God forbid you get car sick!"

He grumbled, watching the road.

"You're somethin' else, Otis." She rested her hand on his thigh and her head on his shoulder.

"It was fuckin' horrible! I felt like I was going to throw up but my head was spinnin' and spinnin'. Stop fucking laughing!" He was beginning to laugh with her.

"Your face was almost green!" She howled.

He laughed. "Stop! You're gonna make me wreck!"

"Sorry." She cackled.

"Oh! Your damn dog almost de-nutted me, too!"

"Huh?"

"Cane! You left the door open and he jumped up into the bed when we were asleep and landed right on my crotch!"

She howled with laughter again.

"That was one of the fuckin' scariest moments of my life."

Tears rolled down her face she was laughing so hard. "OTIS YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE ME PEE MYSELF!"

He chuckled. "Then stop laughing at my expense!"

They drove down the road together, laughing.


End file.
